legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Christine Van Bilj
NOTE: ALL OF CHRISTINE'S PERSONAS WILL BE PRESENTED IN THIS PLACE, EXCEPT NETHER KAYSIE THE DEMON PRINCESS. IN ADDITION, PLEASE BEWARE OF UNMARKED SPOILERS!!! ''Christine Van Bilj / Kristen Kiwifruit ''"The sorrows of life... to not be able to cry like yourself. The joys of life... '''to be able to smile like yourself'. Do I... deserve to be so happy?"'' Christine Van Bilj is a major antagonist turned supporting character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, serving as the main antagonist of Blood Moon Sub Arc. She is the primal rival to the story's protagonist, Ichabod Crane, ever since they were children. She (alongside her twin brother, Colin) was manipulated by her father and became his tool to rise fame. After finding the truth, Christine went insane and developed a more selfish evil persona that was void of kindness towards her family and utterly selfish. The evil persona took over Christine and had much influence in Horsemen Saga until Christine split herself into two by the end of Famine Arc caused by Pandora's Box. Here are her two different personalities: *'Evil Christine' (villain), the dark personality born from Christine's arrogance and insanity (caused by her father's heinous actions) which corrupted Christine's mind. * Kristen Kiwifruit / Christine Van Bilj (redeemed hero), the good personality coming from Christine's caring attitude toward her brother, which was later revealed to be the real Christine prior going to insanity. The major difference between these two personality is their mannerisms. The Evil Christine speaks like an immature and spoiled child, while Kristen (as well as the original Christine prior to her mental breakdown) speaks like a more sophisticated and mature adult. Her new heroic personality, Kristen Kiwifruit, also known as Kristen Van Bilj, Christine Crane, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel, or the self-proclaimed Queen Bee, Serilda the Second, the Queen, the Horseman of War or the Second Horseman (after the betrayal of Henry Parrish), was one of the major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, being the Supreme Witch of Darkness after Serilda of Abaddon and Lady Mary Van Tassel, but later she became a member of the Order of Flourish after her change of heart. Throughout the story, no matter which kind of role she takes (either heroic or antagonistic), Christine/Kristen is always a major rival to the story's protagonist, Ichabod Crane, who (alongside her twin brother, Colin) was manipulated by her father (under Moloch's command) and became his tool to rise fame. After finding the truth, Christine went insane and developed a more selfish evil persona, known as Evil Christine, that was void of kindness towards her family and utterly selfish. After the resurrection of the real Christine due efforts made by her brother, Colin, the Evil Christine took over the caring Christine's body and turned into the final boss of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc - Blood Moon Sub Arc. She later became a new member of the Order of Flourish after her reformation with the help of Selina Strawberry. She becomes a good counterpart of Evil Christine. Once, she was was inserted with a false memory by Sister Mary Eunice but accepted her new identity, as later she was revealed to be exactly the hidden kindness inside Christine that was buried after she was driven to insanity. Notably, Christine is perhaps one of the most notable redeemed villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, and her Astaroth Future counterpart serves in a same role in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes with her origin story being hidden. She first appeared in Blood Moon Sub Arc as the main antagonist, although it was revealed that her evil personality took control of herself. After the revelation of her evil past, Kristen/Christine was tormented by her evil counterpart, who revealed the former's true identity and past crimes, but soon Kristen managed to go through her traumatic experiences and accepted her new identity as a hero. Unlike the Evil Christine who is cruel, sadistic and devious, this good counterpart is a lot more bubbly, kind, cheerful and polite, representing the hidden depth with Christine Van Bilj. Therefore, they should be treated as two different individuals for having different personalities. After the the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, she adopted her new name, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel, and joined the Team Witness. She later joined the Westchester County Police Department under the recommendation of Frank Irving as a new historical consultant. She later even gave herself a code name, Kristen Kiwifruit, and joined the reformed Order of Flourish in order to fight against Michael Langdon and delved into the deeper secrets of the mystic Dark Heaven. ''"#-A" Tropes *'Adaptational Heroism:' Actually, Christine's later appearance gives her much more decent personality rather than a jerk and psychopath we saw in ''Blood Moon Sub Arc, starting with the truth behind her insanity as well as her protective relationship with her brother, Colin. She also showed true remorse towards her brother's demise despite her Evil Counterpart kept taking over her mind to make her forget it. This eventually spawns Kristen Kiwifruit, her own heroic counterpart. *'Adaptational Personality Change:' Originally, Christine is a totally unlikable and psychopathic jerk like Lady Van Tassel, being a more than selfish jackass and her view on her own brother is full of prejudice. However, the story in Haunting Past Sub Arc gives her more Hidden Depths and actually makes her more complicated and interesting to some viewers. She later becomes a hero when becoming Kristen and later . *'A Day in the Limelight:' She will be the Villain Protagonist in Lost Family Sub Arc, the first sub arc in the third season, to show her manipulative side that would make her leaves her vale of shame. *'A God am I:' While as a villain (especially under the control of her evil counterpart), she is depicted as a megalomaniac with delusions of goddess-hood, considering all lifeforms beneath her. She wanted to rule the world like a beehive, while she herself is the queen. After joining the Order of Flourish as its rookie mage, she turned better. Her less caring Evil Counterpart still acts the same. *'Alliterative Family:' With her father, C'aspar, and her brother, '''C'olin. *'''Alliterative Name: Her codename in the Order of Flourish, K'risten '''K'iwifruit. *'''Angsty Surviving Twin: After Colin died for a second time, this time more peacefully. *'Animal Motif:' Bees, precisely a Queen Bee. *'Arc Villain:' First appears as this in Blood Moon Sub Arc (under the control of her evil counterpart), and after her revival, she became more recurring and more menacing than before until the end of Horsemen Saga. Later, her Evil Counterpart took over this role as villain. *'Arch-Enemy:' She is not only the Rival to Ichabod, but also the archenemy to Entisrich (Evil Christine), her own Zodiac Demon - thus more precisely, to herself. *'Aristocrats Are Evil:' She genuinely holds a noble title, but she was a sadistic monster to whom the lives of other people mean nothing. Inverted after her change of heart, though, and she does shares feelings to she cared about besides Colin. *'Ascended Extra:' Originally, Christine is only served as a simple Arc Villain, but her unpopularity across the story forced the writer to make her later revived and developed a more complicated personality. Even before her revival, some of her own Hidden Depths as well as her path into madness are detailed in Haunting Past Sub Arc, and she's more prone to a sympathetic character and Magnificent Bitch than just an insane and bloodthirsty sicko. It was also revealed she once at least protected her brother until she gone insane. As her later story progressed, voila, there comes Kristen Kiwifruit. ''"B" Tropes *'Bookworm:' When Pedro Pineapple refuses the book she brought him, she's completely lost and confused, and she was like a: How can anyone refuse a book? 'Books are awesome!' She says in ''Helene Hawthorne Arc that she learned to read when she was three years old. Even bookworm Selina Strawberry was utterly surprised at this. *'Badass Boast:' **''"All I am thinking is the future filled with all sorts of possibilities. This future starts with my next evolution, from a larva to a true queen. Those materials I made myself will bring changes upon humanity in body and spirit. I'll have new ways to treat my little guests. Now, let the doors open. Let the barriers break itself down! Ah, the doors are opening, and the walls are breaking down. It perfectly follows my mind. I can hear them, and I can feel them. After all, I am the same with my hive. This hive is my body. These hornets are my spawns. Your screaming is my lullaby. The preparations are done, and things will proceed itself very soon. All of this shall writes a new page for life forms, for everything."'' *'Badass Longrobe:' As the Golden Hive Queen, she has one. *'Be Careful What You Wished For:' Because of her high intellegence, Christine was alienated by many people in her childhood, save for Colin Van Bilj and Crow Faux. She always wished she would have anyone who would rely on her, needing her to be around... and then she got her wish by becoming Moloch's tool, with a Zodiac Demon inside her that wanted her to descend into madness. *'Becoming the Mask:' Christine later accepts her former false heroic identity once she apologized to Colin's spirit for not being a dependable sister, and she tries to become a true hero to repent her sins. She later became Team Witness' allies. In spite of her haughty personality still retained, she became considerably nicer. *'Bee Afraid:' With her self. All of her abilities are related to bee, including turning into a humanoid bee that can attack fiercely against her enemies. Her involvement after coming back from Purgatory is an allusion to a grub evolving into a perfect Queen Bee. *'Bee Bee Gun:' With the swarm of worker bees and puppets she controlled. All of the counterparts of Christine has ability to control bees after she gained he power from her elixir. What is more, Christine can transform into a humanoid bee with her power. Under further circumstances, Christine and even transform herself into a large swarm of poisonous wasps that can regenerate themselves. *'Beehive Barrier:' A very rare literal example. Christine can summon a large beehive wall to block her enemies' gunfire. Her hive wall is as hard as iron. *'Bee People:' Both literal and figurative. Christine / Kristen and her minions' relationships are that of a queen and her workers, as she stood atop the pyramid of her army and look down at her servants and familiars, all of them following her own Hive Mind and worked with her. Christine / Kristen herself also served as an arguable Egg Factory when she created many minions with bee physiology, using her own prisoners, and increase the numbers of her minions to do her bidding. This traits seemed to die out when she became Kristen, but after the death of Lord Helio and Michael Langdon, Kristen slowly start built her own system of hive again, full of her loyal "drones", in an attempt to defeat her former master. Despite she acts in a more humble manner, Kristen's still held as their queen. *'Berserk Button:' Before she turned insane completely, Christine would gone into fiery rage when someone spoke ill of her brother, Colin, who was inferior to her in intelligence but she still cared him. She was also enraged when her creation turned against her will, like Betsy Rose who broke free from her control and saved Ichabod. Christine (while under the possession of her Evil Counterpart) killed Betsy in a fit of rage. *'Big Good:' After becoming Kristen Kiwifruit, she became one of the most constant allies of the Team Witness within Harvest Saga. She became the full-fledged Big Good in Zodiac Saga to the protagonist, Crow Faux. *'Big Damn Heroes:' She presents herself to the rescue several times in Harvest Saga after she was absent for approaximately five arcs. *'Big Sister Bully:' Zig-zagged. Implied to be so when she occasionally teased Colin, but she did this because she wanted Colin to become strong, and she later apologized to him for her harsh attitude when Colin became a talented soldier, making Christine proud. *'Big Sister Instinct:' Seemly an abusive and stern sister, the real Christine actually cares a lot about Colin, and she once beat a Hessian due to the latter scoffed on Colin's weaker ability. *'Blasé Boast:' **''(to Andy Brooks as he was about to defend Abbie) "You think you can do this alone?"'' *'Book Ends:' The first major battle and the final major battle in Death Arc are both fighting against Christine. Even so, the main difference is that the Witnesses lost in the latter and could only escape Purgatory due to the Heroic Sacrifice of Andy Brooks, who bought time for Ichabod and Abbie to reach the Gate of Purgatory, with the Ket to Gehenna so that Moloch will fail in unleashing Purgatory demons into mortal realm. Christine survives the second battle, and she's not done yet... *'Brainy Brunette:' Christine is the only human who can equally rival against Ichabod in both strength and intellegence. After she returned back from the dead, Christine managed to return back to her theme of a strategist, by using Golden Hive and the Pied Piper as her diversion, in order to manipulate Nick Hawley into giving her the Piper's bone flute. ''"C" Tropes *'Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them:' Christine's rivalry and obssession towards Ichabod actually drives her away from really killing Ichabod at times, even though she really tried to see him dead. The real Christine believed that only keeping Ichabod alive for now could make her project to be more developed. Once she really saw Ichabod disappeared in ''Star Spangled Crown, Christine spoke in an Interview that she felt things surrounding her became meaningless. *'Character Development:' Thanks for the removal of her Zodiac Demon and her subsquent Hate Plague, she goes from an arrogant Big Bad Wannabe into a more cunning, manipulative and callous woman, before having a change of heart and becoming a much more benevolent person who fights against Moloch, while still having her ego maintained. *'Child Prodigy:' Graduated from Eton College at age 15, a year earlier than Ichabod, and instantly joined British Army not as its nurse, but as its advisor. It was revealed that Christine can speak ever since she was only two, and she learned to read historical epics ever since she was only three, which Ichabod cannot match when he in the same age. *'Code-Colored Characters:' Her dress is primarily white, coupled with red and blue, especially after joining the Order of Flourish. This represents the British Flag color though American Flag and French Flag also showed this kind of color theme. It's just a stark contrast to Ichabod's dark blue uniform and Katrina's entirely black robes. *'Color Motif:' Amber, as this is the color of honey. *'Commonality Connection:' To Ichabod. Both had severe hard feelings towards their father and all fought for a reason of living, but apparently Ichabod was much more noble than Christine. This eventually made Christine slowly developed into a frienemy to Ichabod. *'Contralto of Danger:' Her deep voice, according to Nick Hawley, was actually like a perfect singer. *'Cool Teacher:' A strict, but fair one who adapts her teaching material to the pupil in front of her when drawing up her lesson plans. And, she strives to keep it above all interesting and applicable. No standard, dry religious texts, and school of thought: break out the liveliest histories, poems and legends along with stuff her pupils already are expected to know or use day-to-day. *'Creepy Twins / Half-Identical Twins:' Her and her brother Colin. *'Cruel and Unusual Death:' Her first death was quite unpleasant. First, she was hit by the light of Sister Mary Eunice and then impaled by the latter's sword, causing the blood and power inside her boiling. Because of her own imperfect state of her Queen Bee Form, Christine's power gone so overloaded that it tore her from the inside, killing her instantly with a loud explosion and leaving her body into ashes. Worse? She was trapped inside her husk by her Zodiac Demon, unable to scream for herself. Back From the Dead later. ''"D" Tropes *'Daddy's Girl:' Formerly maintains her relationship with her father very well, until she lost respect to him ever since she Gong Mad from the Revelation. She later learned about her father's atonement and eventually, she gained some respect to her father again in spite of she still couldn't forgive him. *'Daddy's Little Villain:' After she Gone Mad from the Revelation. Caspar's dark tendency and his exploit on his daughter's talents eventually backfires when Christine turned insane and became such. She also used her own experiments on her father out of spite, and she locked him up for another two centuries after she was shocked to find out he turned into a monster, deciding to leave him alone. *'Dark Action Girl:' Probably the single most physically capable female antagonist in the storyline, especially after her revival in ''Purgatory Sub Arc, throwing down with Andy Brooks and Atticus Nevins, and coming damned close to taking Ichabod and Abbie into their own imprisonment. *'Death is Cheap:' With the exception of Efreet Feuer, whose nature is a cycle of death and rebirth, Christine (in all of her counterparts including Evil Christine) cheats death more than ANYONE ELSE in the story. Each time she comes back, she earns a new personality which eventually makes her with Multi-Personality disorder. With the exception of Evil Christine, those personalities merged together eventually in one unique Christine/Kristen, making her a more complicated character, but still nicer than she used to be. **Serves as a vital part of her Character Development. *'Defector from Decadence:' Becoming such after she found her father's note, which confessed his sins and wished Christine and Colin would one day be freed from Moloch's control, as he did everything (including making his children as pawns) simply wanting Moloch to appreciate him, of which the cruel demon promised but never really fulfilled. Christine then remembered her father's wish to heart, and she officially quit Moloch's force to join the Order of Flourish, while her Evil Counterpart still served Moloch. **She later did this again after Lord Helio's true nature was exposed, wanting to leave the corruption of the Order, but after the death of Phyllis Peach and the Order's reformation, Kristen returned to the Order's service and tried to make it redeemed from its errors. *'Defusing The Tykebomb:' Courtesy of Ichabod, Sister Mary Eunice, Abbie and Zoe as her Family of Choice. *'Didn't Think This Through:' Happens in the sub arc finale of Blood Moon Sub Arc. Making herself fighting inside Mirror World actually increased the risk that the Magic Mirror was discovered, but Christine believed her enemies would never find it. The fact eventually disproved her thoughts like a slap on her face, announcing her downfall. ''"E" Tropes *'Elegant Classical Musician:' She's a good pianist, and even Ichabod cannot deny it despite not fond of her. *'Establishing Character Moment:' Since Christine in ''Blood Moon Sub Arc was under her the control of her Evil Counterpart, we can only see the first glimpse of the real Christine, the genuinely cold, matured and manipulative Dark Lady, in Purgatory Arc, where she used all she can used to stop Ichabod and Abbie from escaping Purgatory, only with Andy Brooks sacrificed himself that the two escaped, leaving Christine alive and kicking. **In Nick Hawley Sub Arc, Christine used Tyrian Shekels, Golden Hive members and Pied Piper's child kidnapping as baits to distract Ichabod and Abbie from her true intentions - making Nick Hawley to get her Piper's bone flute, so that she can help Henry to instigate his further plans. *'Even Evil Has Loved Ones:' Her care for her brother is the only spark of humanity she still possesses after going mad from the revelation, and it eventually makes her to have a Heel Realization once she had all of her own memories restored. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' Christine is utterly disgusted by Dark Arzonia's atrocities of making Lady Van Tassel her organ farm to create new coven, which spawned the Lunar Coven in 2018. However, because of Moloch, Christine cannot make a stop on such a horrendous madness, until she officially quit the forces of Moloch and became Kristen. *'Evil Counterpart:' Christine is the evil counterpart to Katrina. While Katrina is more composed, modest and above all, benevolent, Christine is cruel, arrogant and callous. Even if she became Kristen Kiwifruit, Christine still has some of this quality so that she can distinguish herself from Katrina, and they maintains bitter rivalry. *'Evil Laugh / Giggling Villain:' She certainly uses less breath on speaking than she does on laughing. She laughed less after her resurrection, turning more cold and malicious. After her change of heart, however, Christine / Kristen still laughed often, but is less evil. *'Evil Brit:' Like her brother, she has a pronounced English accent, and she was a sadistic, tyrannical monster who wants to take over the world. Inverted after her change of heart. *'Expy:' Christine herself is inspired by Alexia Ashford in Resident Evil: Code: Veronica, while Evil Christine is inspired by the more uncaring, less mature and a lot more maniacal version of Alexia in The Darkside Chronicles. ''"F" Tropes "G" Tropes *'Grand Theft Me:' Invoked by her Evil Counterpart formed due to her insanity, depression and sorrow caused by the revelation that she was nothing but a tool, but later she separated Evil Christine from herself and refused to merge again, not wanting Colin to die in vain. **Invoked by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess after Kaysie's redemption. *'Go Mad from the Revelation:' How much sanity she actually had to begin with is questionable, as she was seen tormenting Ichabod's past tragedy even as a kid, but she at least had some integrity. However, after learning about the nature of her ranks and her values, let's just say that she really went off the deep end a'la Sephiroth. ''"H" Tropes *'Hate Sink:' Zigzagged. Considering she is a Sore Loser who often goes jealous of others that outmatched her, Christine is already a jerk from the beginning, and she's considered by Ichabod to be the maddest of her family ever. Even before her insane persona took over her, Christine was not beyond using deceitful tricks and all sorts of sadistic methods to bring down the Patroits, even agreeing to join General Howe's operation in slaughtering people within Manhattan. Not to mention being directly and indirectly responsible for both maintaining the political corruption that keeps the British Empire's rule in American colony in a state of constant conflict by killing all spies and potential reformers on top of being directly as well as indirectly responsible for the death and or maiming of many of the Revolutionary Army soldiers. **'Villain with a Good Publicity:' However, on the British Empire's side, Christine had a good publicity better than Ichabod. She somehow manages to come off as a kindly individual to her subordinates, including her assistant and brother, going so far as to give fallen soldiers under her command proper burials and even sending support funding to their families. Comforting those under her command who've lost something important or feel ashamed of themselves and their appearance, complementing the strength of those she deems worthy of her tutelage and even shows a kinder, gentler and caring side whenever she's around Crow Faux and Colin. *'Haughty "Hmph":' As an arrogant person, she displays this often. *'Heel-Face Brainwashing:' She was brainwashed into Kristen Crane when she lost her memory due to Evil Christine was separated from her and was sealed alongside the Horseman of War. *'Heel-Face Turn:' After her Heel-Realization, Christine chose to follow the White Wizard and began to turn against Moloch and her Evil Counterpart to avenge Colin and atone her sins, which made her Kristen Kiwifruit. *'Heel Realization:' After reading a note from her father about his remorseful monologue, Christine cried in a breakdown and realized that she wronged her father and was a monster who slayed her own kin. After the revival and brainwashing of Colin, Christine was drenched with guilt and eventually, with the help of Carl, she resolved to save Colin from brainwashing before the latter disappeared from her again. After bidding one final farewell to Colin, Christine started to become much less selfish and much more modest, so that her brother won't die in vain. *'Her Heart Will Go On:' In ''Pandora Saga, Christine overcame her loss on her brother as well as her traumatic past, saying goodbye to Colin's spirit, and turning against Moloch for what he did to her parents. She joined the side of the White Wizard and became an agent for the Order, before she made her official return in Harvest Saga as a Mage of the Order. *'Hero Killer:' She murdered Betsy Ross (in spite of being possessed by Evil Christine), which Ichabod still not forget. However, Christine later took the credit as the murderer of Betsy and decided to atone. *'Heroic B.S.O.D.:' After the White Wizard and the Wiseman are revealed to be one and the same, Christine / Kristen suffered from PTSD, remembering her former trauma when she was informed that she became just a tool, and she realized she was yet again just another tool of another person, comparing herself to Proxima. It had a horrid influence upon her, making her to lose her will to fight and can't even unleash her power to fight off Dark Arzonia, who attempted to attack her. Fortunately, she overcame this after the Rise to Power of the more malevolent Phyllis Peach. *'Hidden Badass:' As she started to show her new power as a bee human, but with a much more modest way, Christine said that in Purgatory Sub Arc that her failure last time was out of her negligence, and then she did beat Brooks, Nevins and Ichabod very hard. She also poisoned Brooks' spirit when spotting him in sight, making him to feel pain and horrid. She also showed her hidden abilities that was never shown, like lifting Abbie above herself (as Christine is much taller than Abbie) and nailed into Abbie's neck, injecting poison that would slowly drive Abbie to painful death. To save Abbie, Brooks and Ichabod had to sneak attack her and forced her to let Abbie go, so that Sister Mary Eunice would have time to heal Abbie. *'Hidden Depths:' She may be a Social Darwinist with a sadistic streak and a penchant for torture, but she's looking for people who are strong, so she may recruit them under her umbrella. If she sees you as strong, you're earned her respect, and she will treat you as if you were family. As for her Moral Event Horizon moment, the results of her fratricide was under the influence of her Evil Counterpart born from her own insanity. In fact, the real Christine before turning insane actually cares for her brother a lot and shows respect to him. The split personality of Colin mirrors this part. This is also the most vital redeeming quality to make Christine a better person. *'Hidden Heart of Gold:' Her prideful attitude often overshadowed her inner care towards her brother, as many saw her bullying him. In fact, Christine tried to discipline her brother and showed no dislike to him. **For her enemies, Christine is a sadistic Social Darwinist who doesn't care how corrupt or tyrannical the British Empire becomes as long as she can establish her ambition, yet she respects wisdom and strength above everything else. Thus, if she thinks you're strong, she'll treat you almost like a mother or a very quirky older sister. She may be complicit in allowing the massacre of General Howe, but she has enough of a code of honor not to actively torment the people of the British Empire, and prefers to fight only active enemies of the Crown. **Furthermore, for all of her Social Darwinist bravado, she has a massive problem with people who harm her subordinates. Even though she believes it is natural for the weak to die, she will take time out of her hands to avenge their deaths anyway, even though it goes against the very creed she's honoring her father over. In many ways, she's earned the loyalty of her fellow minions, unlike Lady Van Tassel who forced the coven to do things for her own gain. Christine is actually very sweet to anyone whom she thinks is worth her time, especially Colin and Crow Faux. ***''- Christine: (about Colin) He might not as brilliant as I am, but after all, he's a family to me.'' *'Hive Queen:' Those infected with Christine/Kristen's mutation toxin are mentally linked to each other and form a Hive Mind; not strong enough to overpower individual personalities, but enough to make them puppets to the will of Christine/Kristen. She forms the Golden Hive in such a way. ''"I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Large Ham:' She may be smarter than Colin, but she's no less fond of melodrama. "M" Tropes *'Might Equals Right''' *'Military Mage:' Christine often engages herself into battles and is trained to be not just a magician, but also a brave warrior able to fight. ''"N" Tropes *'New Powers as the Plot Demands:' Christine's power will renew as much as her ability as the story evolves, from transforming into a bee to controling bees to oversee others, even communicating with other people. *'Noble Demon:' Shown in ''War Arc onwards. She's horrific to her enemies, but she doesn't actively abuse the people of the Shadow Warriors, only fights direct opponents of Moloch, has no issues with her soldiers protecting British loyalist, largely sees her line of work as a job (although one she definitely enjoys WAY too much). She later possesses a sense of honor and respect to people worth her time, and genuinely cares for her subordinates - even when they disappoint or annoy her. While none of her actions are excusable, she's definitely one of the comparatively nicer villains in the series. *'Noblewoman's Laugh:' Her Signature Laugh, "Ahahahahahaha" & "Oh-hohohohoho". *'No Historical Figures Were Harmed:' Christine's major traits is based on the infamous Elizabeth Báthory, a Hungarian noblewoman and alleged murderer from the Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary, who owned land in the Kingdom of Hungary (now Hungary and Slovakia) and Transylvania (now Romania), which were areas of Habsburg monarchy. She has been labelled by Guinness World Records as the most prolific female murderer, though the precise number of her victims is debated. *'Not So Above It All:' In spite of her cold and arrogant attitude towards Ichabod, Christine shows her Hidden Depth at the first arc of Pandora Saga, where she attempted to revert the history via using the Grand Grimoire, trying to prevent her evil counterpart to murder her brother, but proved to be no avail. In spite of this, she did make Colin die happy. This shows her that she loves her brother just like how much Ichabod loves his mother. Cruel and malicious she was, she's still a human being after all. This eventually gave her a redeeming quality. *'Not So Different:' Christine despises Lady Van Tassel intensely, considering her as inferior, selfish, sadistic, annoying and disgusting, as well as a criminal who committed fratricide. However, she became such a person after going insane, acting in the same manners as well. In spite of this, unlike Lady Van Tassel, Christine later showed remorse, which slightly subverted the trope. ''"O" Tropes *'The Only One Allowed to Defeat You:' She firmly believes so on her rivalry with Ichabod. "P" Tropes *'Parasol of Pain:' Her Weapon of Choice, which can fire a shower of energy shots, a powerful beam or function as a gun, and she also uses it as a melee weapon as well as a shield. *'Pet the Dog:' **The original Christine never really exclaimed that Colin isn't a part of her family due to his talent and intelligence that were inferior to hers. In fact, she made him her most trusted accomplice in her actions against the Continental Army, and she made Colin to deal with all of the things after her faked death so that the legacy of her family would run. She also shown to be caring towards the evil witches in the Order of Blood Moon, being much better and more reasonable than Serilda, who was far more ruthless. **It was also revealed in ''Death Arc - Part 2 that Christine opened the room for those dark witches who was all victimized by Salem Witch Trials. During her confrontation with Katrina in the latter's imprisonment, Christine blamed Van Tassels for their callousness towards them in spite of also being a family of warlocks and witches, while wondering which family is more cruel. **As Kristen, Christine is shown to be caring towards Zoe Corinth, and she often helped Zoe to fuel her with mana when the latter was feeling frail. *'Professional Killer:' She is this for General William Howe, shown when she murdered several authorities of the Colonial Army with bees after those insects drove them insane. She almost murdered Washington with the same manner as well. *'Progressively Prettier:' Christine is a beauty to begin with, but she was once a monstrous villain that made her seemed ugly (according to people in American colony, who described Christine as a ruthless tyrantess beside Howe). In spite of this, after her change of heart, Christine seemed more lovely due to her growing kindness. ''"Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'Revenge:' Her main motivation on experimenting father for exploiting her talents. *'The Rival:' To Ichabod. "S" Tropes *'Self-Made Orphan:' Used her father as a guinea pig. She later showed regret from this after her Heel-Face Turn. *'Siblings in Crime:' She relies on Colin to assist her in everything she does, referring to him as her "loyal drone" in a manner that's both affectionate and condescending. *'Smart People Play Chess:' Her chess skills made even Gregory Grape impressed and is the only person who could defeat him a round of chess game. *'Social Darwinist:' An extreme example, she believes it only natural for the weak to die. Indeed, she even states she cannot understand "the feelings of the weak". Her view towards the natural order is based on strong over weak, and she believes only a strong ruler can survive such a world that is rapidly changing among her own imagination. *'The Sociopath:' She displays some traits of a sociopath such as complete Lack of Empathy especially for those she deems weak, an utter lack of remorse or shame for her cruelty towards Patroits (to the point she compared them with ants and worms) and a great need for stimulation. Though, unlike other monsters such as Moloch, Phyllis or Lady Van Tassel, Christine is in a much lower level of sociopathy as she has her own code of honor, even if it seems alien to everyone else and is not one to lose her cool when things don´t go her way. While she has a Lack of Empathy, her kind side is truly genuine. She truly cares for her brother, Crow and her subordinates. She admits that she still mourns her mother's death and respects those she deems worthy. *'Sore Loser:' Being a perfectionist by definition, Christine cannot submit herself to even a slightest failure of hers, and she often gone angry whenever she lost a battle or lost in her goal. This traits never changes even after her change of heart, when she begged the White Wizard to teach her more powerful skills to put an end to her malevolent Evil Counterpart's terror, right after losing to "her". **- Kristen: (to the White Wizard) How can I be a warrior... when I can't defeat myself, Master?'' *'Spanners in the Work:' Becomes a blatant walking spanner in Pandora Saga. **In Pandora Saga, Christine's denial in her Evil Counterpart's corruption made Evil Christine's last attempt to retaliate against the Hidden One failed. It made Evil Christine defeated by Pandora once again and ended up trapped in the Catatombs once again (alongside the Horseman of War inside her). **However, Christine also regained her memory and ruined Sister Mary Eunice's attempt to make her brainwashed as tool against the Hidden One. Christine then tried to seek vengeance upon Team Witness once more, while trying to accuse Ichabod as treason, but only being struck by Carl's Armor-Piercing Question that accused Christine being a person who betrayed Colin one second later, which caused her to run away in guilt and horror. *'Stern Teacher:' Not exactly, but she is very insistent about teaching Albert Apple to read. **''- Kristen: You're late...I thought you weren't coming. '' **''- Albert: The Lead Guard of the Lord doesn't have much leisure time. '' **''- Kristen: You won't be a very good Lead Guard if you see the word 'beach' and say... well, something else, something offensive to women.'' **''- Albert: That happened just once, weeks ago. You're your father's daughter, no mistake. Cruel, dark and relentless, the both of you. '' **''- Kristen: (Handing him a book) It's a new one today, lots of tricky words, but I think you can manage. '' **''(Albert begins reading, lips moving) '' **''- Kristen: Albert... You'll never read well if you just move your lips. That's how children do it.'' *'Stronger Sibling:' To Colin, especially in terms of intelligence. *'Statuesque Stunner:' She has a high height of 1.85m, slightly taller than Katrina and Sister Mary Eunice. She's said to be tall and beautiful in her age even as a teenager. *'Super Speed:' With her Queen Bee ability, shown in Nick Hawley Arc, where Abbie cannot hit her with her guns. Above all, Christine can even dodged Sister Mary Eunice's attack, meaning that the last method that killed her cannot kill her twice. *'Sympathetic P.O.V.:' Christine's own POV in Haunting Past Sub Arc gave her a more tragic tone with her Hidden Depth, showing that she was once at least a caring sister, before being swallowed by her own insanity due to her father's heinous actions. This deliberately makes her away from a flat-out psychopath shown in the previous Sub Arc. ''"T" Tropes *'Teens Are Short:' Averted. She endured an intense growth spurt during puberty and grew significantly taller than other teenage girls in her age, though the process was described to be so painful that she awoke from her slumber and hugged her own leg, crying on bed. She was almost six feet at the age of 19. *'Took a Level in Badass:' Throughout ''Purgatory Arc and War Arc, Christine starts to become more competent compared to her less calculated Zodiac Demon counterpart. She shows herself not only being a capable strategist, but also a crafter of some dangerous and yet creative Monsters of the Week. *'Took a Level in Kindness:' After feeling guilty for killing Colin, had her own morality being questioned by Carl, abandoned by Moloch and found out her father's remorse and atonement, Christine broke down in tears and realized how mean and cruel she once was. As a sign of change, Christine showed remorse towards her actions, prompting her to show some kindness towards Ichabod, Abbie and Katrina, and she rescued them several times even if their rivalry retains. This eventually drives her into her Heel-Face Turn. ''"U" Tropes "V" Tropes *'Villain B.S.O.D:' First one of this happens as a sigh of her change of heart. **Christine returned back to villainy when Evil Christine remembered her who she was. She attacked Ichabod and said he was a traitor to his own family and nation, while Carl immediately spoke an Armor-Piercing Question that Christine betrayed her family as well, especially Colin who was waiting for many years to see his beloved family again; even worse, Christine murdered him and wasn't even aware of it. Christine was horrified by Carl's accusation, with all that guilt started to flow back into her. **After Katrina showed her a note of Caspar about Moloch's murder on Lady Van Bilj as well as Caspar's atonement, Christine finally realized how horrible she was and all was a lie and manipulation by Moloch, which drove her to kill her own flesh and blood. *'Villainous Breakdown:' Her Start of... the Darker Darkness is related to such, as she was mentally broken and shaken as soon as she found out she was merely a tool in her father's plan, and she later gained an Evil Counterpart with a more selfish and less decent personality, going on a sadistic plan to torture her father as her vengeance. "W" Tropes *'Walking Spoiler:' Telling too much of Kristen Kiwifruit will ruin the latter's true identity, as it's kept secret in the overall ''LOTM: Los Reina de la Corazones. You'll see how much spoiler tag in this page. *'Woman in White:' Unlike Katrina, who wore black cloak all along, Christine is occationally prone to white dress. *'Wicked Cultured:' Christine/Kristen is a talented classical pianist as evidenced by her hauntingly beautiful rendition of Lacrimosa from Mozart's Requiem. In Mateus Saga, she's also able to fill a missing music piece by herself during Team Witness' quest for the lost City of Gold. *'Wicked Wasp:' Her Queen Bee form is an amalgram of humans, wasps and bees, pratically combining Apoidea and Vespoidea in general together. ''"X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes Maiden of Virgo (MAJOR SPOILERS) ''- Words of the '''original' Lapis'' In Anti-Christ Saga, the final Saga of the storyline's first half, Kristen freed Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess from Evil Christine with Plaisir's help. Later, in Mateus Saga, to fight against Moloch as the Dark Emperor Mateus, Kristen was forced to merge herself with Kaysie's crystal, and she somehow gained another persona via a secret vessel in the past, who called herself as Lapis Lazuli. Her appearance altered and became Lapis as well as her personality merging some traits of Lapis' as well. According to Kaysie herself, this woman named Lapis Lazuli, who was living inside her own Mind Palace, is the twin sister of Lavenna Lavender, who was cast out from her family because of Lavender Family's own superstition that twins means terror and misfortune omen. Born Lapis Lazuli Lavender, Lapis was cast out from her own family. However, what the Lavender never knew was that, under the secret arrangement of Phyllis Peach, who convinced the Lavenders' Household to abandon Lapis, Lavenna ended up sending to secretly joined the Zodiac Demons' Cults. Many years later, approximately 2 years before the fatal night when the Feast of Apollo occurred, Lapis had become a callous and cruel person under Moloch and his followers' care. She also becomes bold, willing to go into all sort of boiling water no matter how much risk she would take. Then, in order to seek her own vengeance upon her parents and twin sister, Lapis tried to snatch the crystal of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, but her will was not strong enough, making her soul devoured by the power of Kaysie. Because of her own compassion due to Lapis' sad tragedy, Kaysie didn't fully digested the soul of Lapis, but instead sealing her inside the crystal to honor her. Kaysie is also showing talking to her own crystal, much to the bewilderment of other Nethers. Since Kaysie had traumatized and felt guilty towards the death of Lapis, she refused to give her own crystal to anyone. However, this was changed after Evil Christine snatched the Nether Crystal and forced Kaysie to fuse with her. At this moment, the subconscious of Lapis still exists inside the Crystal of Kaysie, thanks to the Nethers' own efforts. Kaysie's words actually makes Lapis to have a change of heart. For the very first time, Lapis finds someone who openly shares her feelings of being an uncared child to Lapis, a person who can really feel sorry for her. Her own hatred towards her family died out eventually after knowing that her parents were killed by Moloch's minions and her sister gave her life to avenge her loved ones in the endgame against Phyllis Peach, leaving her no hatred to her family any longer. However, after Evil Christine fused herself with the Crystal of Kaysie, without even knowing the own existence of Lapis, Lapis wasn't happy since she found Evil Christine as a self-made orphan. Thus, during Evil Christine's final struggling, Lapis locked up some power of Kaysie in order to make Evil Christine lose, much to the latter's confusion. Before the third and final death of Evil Christine, Lapis eventually made her first formal appearance inside Evil Christine's own subconsciousness, showing that she's not the only person (besides Kaysie) who lives inside the Nether Crystal of Virgo, and someone so disloyal and selfish person like Evil Christine can never know the power of Kaysie, right before Kristen and Plaisir snatched out Nether Crystal, killing Evil Christine, putting an end to her reign of terror once and for all, as well as avenging Colin. After Kristen start fusing with Kaysie, Lapis possessed Kristen's body, and two of them (alongside a redeemed Kaysie) decided to go on a plan to eliminate Hubert Zodiak, in order to finish him and his crazy plan off by stopping him from fusing with the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, although she has some conflict against Team Witness, who was unaware of Lapis' true nature and Kaysie's redemption. During this time, Lapis bonded herself with Kristen. She represents the logical and calm side of the original Christine. Whenever Kristen became utterly frustrated due to her sore loser personality, Lapis will appear to calm her down, and telling her that complaining makes no good. Their relationship is purely family relationship, as the two sees each other as sisters. Even so, Lapis not only has her original distant and cold personality existed, but also had a little old Christine inside her. Not only she talked less, but also Lapis occasionally acted both callous and arrogant. She also shares Kaysie's cruel point of view in the world, like saying Kaysie's famous catchphrase, "The weak don't even have rights to choose their death." Even so, Lapis is not utterly evil, as she also has Kristen's kind-hearted and selfless personality. Eventually, after the destruction of Sorensen, Kristen went on a therapy to deal with her split personalities. Thanks to Gregory Grape's efforts, she started to believe that all of her personalities are all several birds in the same feathers, thus merging them all together inside her mind. Later, all of those personality of Kristen, Christine, Lapis and Kaysie merged together into one unique Christine Van Bilj, who kept her own codename as Kristen Kiwifruit, having a physical appearance and her old cool-like-a-Popsicle personality of Lapis, showing power and immortality of Kaysie, showing her high intelligence of Christine, and showing distinguish personalities & traits of them all. ---- ''Evil Christine ''"All I am thinking is the future filled with all sorts of possibilities. This future starts with my next evolution, from a larva to a true queen. Those materials I made myself will bring changes upon humanity in body and spirit. I'll have new ways to treat my little guests. Now, let the doors open. Let the barriers break itself down! Ah, the doors are opening, and the walls are breaking down. It perfectly follows my mind. I can hear them, and I can feel them. After all, I am the same with my hive. This hive is my body. These hornets are my spawns. Your screaming is my lullaby. The preparations are done, and things will proceed itself very soon. All of this shall writes a new page for life forms, for everything." Evil Christine, the evil counterpart of Christine Van Bilj, also known as the self-proclaimed Queen Bee, Serilda the Second, the Queen, the Horseman of War or the Second Horseman (after the betrayal of Henry Parrish) and Charlotte Raisin (after being experimented by Gregory Grape) is one of the major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, being the Supreme Witch of Darkness after Serilda of Abaddon and Lady Mary Van Tassel. She is a major rival to the story's protagonist, Ichabod Crane, who (alongside her twin brother, Colin) was manipulated by her father and became his tool to rise fame. After finding the truth, Christine went insane and developed a more selfish evil persona, known as Evil Christine, that was void of kindness towards her family and utterly selfish. After the resurrection of the real Christine due efforts made by her brother, Colin, the Evil Christine took over the caring Christine's body and turned into the final boss of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc - Blood Moon Sub Arc. However, Christine later revived alongside her evil personality, and became one of the major antagonist of the storyline after her resurrection, and she was promoted into one of the main antagonists of Anti-Christ Event (first half of the story) after taking the place of the Horseman of War. The evil persona took over Christine and had much influence in Horsemen Saga until Christine split herself into two by the end of Famine Arc caused by Pandora's Box. Being an advisor of the infamous General William Howe, Christine was born to be a child prodigy and acted as a evil counterpart of Ichabod Crane who was also intelligent. She and her twin brother, Colin, were the most bitter rivals of Ichabod in his teenage times, and they often bullied him. After managing to become William Howe's advisor, Christine managed to create a mutation of killer bees and planned to turn human into dark witches and ruled them as their "queen", very much alike to a queen bee ruling its hive. After the breakout of Revolutionary War and the Great Fire of New York, Christine later became the family leader after learning that her father, Caspar, was only using his children for his own self-serving purposes, and Christine deemed her father as useless and inferior. She used her newly-made poison to turn her father into a half-man, half-bee undying monster, before trapping him into Purgatory purely out of nothing but disgust. She then experimented the poison on herself and faked her death in order to seal her soul into a dead tree beside the Trout Lake. 237 years later, when the Blood Moon Crisis returned, Colin Van Bilj, who was severely injured and haunted by a split alter-ego of his own sister, resurrected Christine, but Christine ungratefully killed her brother simply he did not wake her up on time. Soon afterwards, by using her bracelet, the Blood Moon Terrible, Christine planned to command a new army formed by possessed townspeople, but she was soon destroyed her plan was ultimately crushed by Team Witnesses as well as Hexenmeister Community. However, Christine was later brought back from death by Malice Do'Urden, Jasmine Porcelain and Valindra Shadowmantle, becoming one of the greatest threat for Team Witness after secretly manipulating Henry Parrish to betray Moloch, and thus stripping the Horseman of War mantle from Henry. Then, she participated the resurrection ceremony of Moloch, and was granted the mantle of War because of her "loyalty'. Later, thanks to Sister Mary Eunice's efforts, Christine was split in half, making a heroic counterpart known as Kristen/Christine Van Tassel was formed from her former caring feelings towards her brother. After some struggling one time after another, the Team Witness managed to destroy the Evil Christine forever and leaving her heroic counterpart living happily on Earth. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ---- *'Arch-Enemy:' She is the main adversary to Kristen Kiwifruit for a very good reason. *'Arc Villain:' Taking over as the main villain in the finale of Blood Moon Sub Arc. *'Expy:' She is inspired by the less matured version Alexia Ashford from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. *'Hate Sink:' Nothing is actually likable on Evil Christine, at best. She not only manipulated the original Christine into fratricide, but also boasted her own power after exploiting her host's progress. Fueling her host's hatred to Betsy Ross, Evil Christine takes great pleasure in torturing her in front of Abbie. Unlike the original Christine, Evil Christine never shed tears to Colin, not one bit. She turns better and more modest after her revival, but it was because the original Christine is in control. Evil Christine's sadistic side still exists. Once she was split out from Christine, she returned back to her old ways as a bloodthirsty, psychopathic and hateful creature. *'Monster Progenitor:' She is revealed to be the first Zodiac Demon officer who ever took her form in Hudson Valley, when she took over the body of Christine. *'Villainous Breakdown:' She really lost her nerves during her first defeat, screaming and yelling as her body was eliminated. Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions